Użytkownik:PiPikachu/Anime 1/Lista Odcinków/UA003
Wydarzenia *Zaczynają się pokazy w mieście Nuvema. **Poznajemy Shuti. *Shuti ujawnia, że ma Dewotta i Sandile **Yuki i Shuti przechodzą do finału *Shuti pokonuję Yuki i wygrywa drugą wstążkę Debiuty Ludzie *Shuti *Lilian *Pan Contesta *Pan Sukizo *Mai *Suzy Pokemony *Pawniard (trenera) *Stunfisk (trenera) *Darumaka (trenera) *Swoobat (trenera) *Emolga (trenera) *Wachog (trenera) *Sandile (Shuti'ego) *Dewott (Shuti'ego) Pierwsze pokazy Nasi bohaterowie nadal są w mieście Numeva i czekaja na zbliżające się pokazy Pokemon Yuki trenowała razem z Pichu i Oshawottem cały tydzień, a dzisiaj wystąpi w swoich pierwszych pokazach Pokemon. Narazie poprawia ostatnie usterki Y:Świetnie Pichu, ale spróbuj skumulować jeszcze więcej energii w swoich poluczkach. PY:Pi! Y:A teraz Elektro-Szok! 200px Y:Jest dobrze, a teraz Oshawott Wodna Broń! 250px Y:Ok damy rade! PY:Pichu! 250px OY:Oshawott! 250px D:Yuki bardzo ciężko trenuję K:Tak, przeciez zamierza wygrać. D:Hej Yuki! Może narazie zrobicie sobię krótką przerwę? Y:Hm? A po co? D:Jak to po co? K:Daichi ma rację nie możecie się przemęczać tuż przed pokazami Y:Chyba macie rację. Ok ogłaszam przerwę! (Oboję Pichu i Oshawott padli na ziemię) Y:Chyba rzeczywiście przesadziłam. K:Hej macie ochotę na mrożoną herbatę? D:Tak jest goraco! Y:My też! K:Ok czyli 5 mrożonych herbat, Koichi chodź ze mną. D:Ok (Gdy Koichi i Daichi poszli po herbaty, Yuki usiadła sobię na murku i patrzyła na przechodzących obok ludzi. Patrzyła tak, aż podszedł o niej jakiś nieznany trener) ?:Startujesz w pokazach? (Ton trenera nie był pytający, lecz sarkastyczny i nie miły) Y:Hm? Ja? Tak ?:I zamierzasz wystartować z tymi tu...żałosnymi Pokemonami? Y:Żałosnymi!? Dlaczego uważasz, że moje Pokemony są żałosne? Kim jesteś? I jak wogóle śmiesz tak mówić?! (Trener prychnął i odwrócił się polecami do Yuki) S:Jestam Shuti. Do zobaczenia na pokazach. Y:Co to za typek? K:Hm?Yuki coś nie tak? Y:Eh?! A nie nic takiego. (Yuki wypiła herbatę i poszła się przebrań na pokazy. Gdy wszyscy zawodnicy zebrali sie za kulisami na środek sali weszła spikerka i rozpoczęła pokazy) 250px L:Witajcie wszyscy mam na imię Lilian i bedę waszą spikerką na tych pokazach. Przyleciałam do was prosto z regionu Kanto, ale nie przedłużając przedstawię wam naszę Jury w składzie: Pan Contesta, Pan Sukizo i siostra Joy z Pc w Nuvema Town. Będą oni oceniać występy Pokemonów, ale zaczynamy. Jako pierwsza wystąpi Yuki! Y:A niech to! Pierwsza! D:Yuki idzie na pierwszy ogień K:Da sobie radę przecieztylę trenowała (Yuki niepewnie stanęła na scenie) Y:Ok zaczynamy. Pichu strumień światła! 250px Y:Naładowanie! 250px Y:A teraz Elektro-szok! 250px Y:Zacznij się obracać! Y:I zakończenie! D:Świetnie jej poszło! K:Tak wyglądało to pięknie L:To był wspaniały występ! A teraz zapraszamy następnych uczestników! 250px 250px L:A naszym ostatnim uczestnikiem jest Shuti! 250px Y:No to teraz zobaczymy. S:Sandile wychodź! 250px Y:Sandile? Zaraz gdzie ja wspadziłam ten PokeDex? Jest! PokeDex: Sandile Pokemon Pustynny Krokodyl. Jego oczy chroni ciemna błona. Uwielbia zakopywać się w piasku, wystawiając nozdrza nad jego powierzchnię. 250px Y:Krokodyl tak? S:Sandile Tunel! 250px (Sandile wrobił w ziemi kilka dziur S:Sandile Kamienne Ostrze! 250px S:A teraz Chrupanie! (Sandile z niewiarygodną szybkością złapał w zęby lecące kamienie w podżucał je do dziur w ziemi) L:To był piękny pokaz szybkości i celności Sandile. Dziękujemy zaraz ogłosimy wyniki. (Za kulisami) Y:Musze przyznać, że niezły jest. D:Yuki! Y:Dai. D:Świetny występ na pewno wejdziesz do finełu! Y:Nie była bym pewna. K:Poradzisz sobie L:Uwaga mamy wyniki do finału przechodzi 8 koorydnatorów! Y:Jestem tam! D:Mówiłem, że ci się uda! Y:Ale Shuti też jest K:Shuti? S:A co myślałaś? (Shuti pojawił się z nikąd strasząc Daichiego i Koichiego) S:Twój występ nie był najgorszy. Widziałem dużo lepsze, ale nie ma szans żebyś wygrała 2 rundę. Y:Jeszcze zobaczymy! L:Zaczynamy rundę drugą. Na początek Yuki i Mai! D:Yuki znowu pierwsza K:To pech Y:Oshawott strumień świetła! 250px M:Uwaga! 250px M:Darumaka wybieram cię! 250px D:Darumaka? Pokedex: Darumaka, Pokémon Czar Zen. Kiedy zapadnie w sen, w żaden sposób nie można go przewrócić. 250px K:Ciekawy Pokemon Y:Oshawott Akcja! 250px M:Darumaka unik! A teraz Miotacz Płomieni! 250px Y:Oshawott Wodna Broń! 250px M:O nie Darumaka! Y:I jeszcze raz Wodna Broń! L:Darumaka jest NDW (niezdolny do walki) wygrywa Yuki i Oshawott! Y:Tak! OY:Oshawott! K:Udało jej się. D:Tak. L:Następna walka odbedzie się między Shuti, a Suzy. Y:Teraz Shuti. No pokarz twojego Pokemona. PY:Chu! 250px S:Swoobat! 250px S:Dewott naprzód! 250px Y,D:Hm? Pokedex: Swoobat, Zalotny Pokémon, ewoluuje z Woobata. Swoobaty potrafią wydzielać różne fale dźwiękowe ze swoich nosów, niektóre są tak silne, że kruszą skały. 250px Pokedex: Dewott, Pokémon Dyscyplina, ewoluuje z Oshawotta. Poprzez trening potrafi opanować technikę podwójnej muszelki, dzięki czemu dominuje w bitwach kontaktowych. 250px Y:Czyli Dewott jest ewolucję Oshawotta. OY:Osha S:Swoobat Podmuch! 250px S:Wytrzymaj! A teraz Ostra Muszla! 250px L:Swoobat NDW wygrywa Trip! Y:Za jednym ciosem!? D:Niemożliwe K:jego dewott jest bardzo silny Y:O rany L:A teraz następne walki 250px L:W finale zmierzą się Trip i Yuki! D:Yuki jest w finale! K:Tak ale walczy z tym całym Tripem. D:No tak. Wygląda na spiętą. S:Strach cię obleciał? Y:Nie! Oshawott strumień światła! 250px S:Hm. Dewott ruszaj! (Oshawott stanął przerażony) 250px L:Zaczynajcie! S:Dewott Wodna Broń! 250px Y:Oshawott Unik! (Oshawott ze strachu nie dał rady się ruszyć i został trafiony) Y:Oshawott! Wstań szybko! S:A teraz Ostra Muszla! Y:Unik! (Oshawott nadal się nie rusza) Y:No dalej! Nie bój się! (Oshawott spojrzał na Yuki, a ta uśmiechnęła się do niego) OY:Wott! (Oshawott zrobił unik) Y:Świetnie! A teraz Muszelkowe Ostrze! S:Dewott wstań! Użyj Wodnej Broni! 250px Y:Ty też! 250px D:Zderzenie Wodnych Broni! K:Tak ale Dewott jest dużo silniejszy D:Co? (Wodna Broń Dewotta zwycięża) Y:O nie! Oshawott! CO TO ZA POKEMON? 400px TO DEWOTT! 400px Y:Oshawott! 250px L:Oshawott NDW wygrywa Dewott, a całe pokazy Trip! S:Wiedziałem. D:Szkoda K:Ale Yuki i tak była świetna Y:Oshawott wracaj. Dziękuję ci. (Yuki spojrzała się na Tripa, a on na nią, miał triumfalny uśmiech na twarzy. Yuki nie wytrzymała i szybko poszła się przebrać, a gdy wróciła znowu wpadła na Tripa) S:Szkoda cię wiesz. Y:Spadaj! S:Będę dobry i chociaż pokażę ci wstążkę. (Shuti wyjął z kieszeni fioletową wstażkę) S:To już moja druga, a ty masz jakąś? Y:... S:Tak myślałem. Y:On mi działa na nerwy K:Yuki! Y:Hej D:Szkoda, ze przegrałaś K:Tak, ale mimo to twój występ był świetny Y:Dzięki (W Pc, gdy Siostra Joy oddała Yuki zdrowe Pokemony) Y:Jeszcze raz wam dziękuję PY:Pichu! OY:Osha...wott Y:Co się stało? OY:Wott! K:Chyba jest zły D:Tak w końcu pokonała go jego ewolucja Y:Nie przejmuj się jeszcze mu pokażesz YO:Osh! Y:I to jest duch walki. Oshawott wracaj. To gdzie teraz idziemy? D:Wreszcie ruszymy się z tego miasta K:Teraz jeśli się nie mylę nasza kolej tak? D:Pewnie K:Czyli sala która jest najbliżej...to...to sala w Striaton City. (Koichi zrobił dziwną miną) Y:Wszystko gra? K:Tak spokojnie D:Ok no to do Striaton City! Yuki przegrała swoję pierwszę pokazy, ale za to zyskałą rywala. Teraz kolej chłopaków, żeby pokazać na co ich stać. Czy zdobeda odznaki? I czemu Koichi tak dziwnie zareagował? Wszystkiego dowiecie się w następnym odcinku